Hugs and Kisses - Captain America Edition
by K-Merritt09
Summary: A series of short one-shots based on the different types of hugs and kisses one can receive from someone they love. The primary pairing is Steve Rogers and my OC Hillandra Coulson-Moore (Phil Coulson's niece) They will range in length from around 300 words to about 700. ****IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW****
1. Lift Hug - Welcome Home, My Love

He had never been more thrilled in his entire life. Not before the ice or after it.

His girlfriend was coming home after months away. She had said she needed space, and he had respected that. It took every ounce of self-control he had, but he respected it. She had sent him a postcard from every city she had gone to. New Orleans, Houston, Dallas, Albuquerque, San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Salt Lake City, Chicago, and New York. She had never written on the back, just put a stamp and their address in Stark Tower. The one from New York City had arrived 3 days ago, and she hadn't come back to the tower yet. Tha anticipation was killing him, but at least he had something to look forward to. She was a bright light in his dull life, and while he had been just fine in her absence, there was an ache in his chest that wouldn't go away until she was in his arms again.

"Captain, you have a voicemail message. Would you like me to play it for you?"

FRIDAY told him, her artificial voice jarring him from his stupor. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah FRIDAY. Play it."

The disembodied voice began her drawl

"Message received Monday, July 2nd, 2017 from an outside caller at 929.421.6709. Begin Message..."

The voice changed and the vice in his chest loosened a little.

"Hi, Steve...I don't even know if you'll get this message, but I was wondering...if you wanted to grab a coffee or something...I know I left without saying why and I know that if I owe anyone an explanation, it's you...I'm currently up on Tony's roof trying to work up the courage to come see you...I'm so sorry Steve...anyways, if you want to do coffee or something, call me back. I'll stay on the guest floor tonight...bye, I guess..."

"Message ended."

Steve was halfway the elevator before the AI had finished. He absent-mindedly told her to take him to the roof. his mind conjuring up all kinds of questions but then settling on his tangible need to be with her again. When the doors opened, he was not prepared for what he saw. Standing right outside them was her. So startled by the sight of her, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I got your message..."

He had never seen her so frightened before, but he didn't have time to dwell on it before she wrapped herself around his torso. His excitement bubbled over and he couldn't help but pull her into an embrace that swept her off her feet. The sound of her laughter at the action released the vice in his chest completely. It had been months since he had felt this good. He eventually put her down, but his hands never left her. They were resting on her shoulders, holding her away from him so he could really see her.

She looked perfect. No injuries that he could see, no bruises or cuts like the ones she had the day she walked out of the tower all those months ago. Her skin was a lovely tan, her long red hair blowing in the wind, beautifully curly and tousled. The only difference he'd noticed was that she had put on some weight, which considering how thin she was naturally, could only be considered a good thing. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"God, Steve...I'm so sorry...I just...there was so much going on...I needed to get away but I went about it all wrong...I'm so sorry..."

She said, with tears flowing down her cheeks. He took his hand and cupped her cheek, tilting her head so he could look her in those hazel eyes he loved so much.

"You're here now. That's all that matters. Thanks for the postcards, by the way. You may have dodged us in every other way, but at least we knew where you were..."

He said, and she smiled through her tears, a watery chuckle escaping her.

"I figured you'd like that."

He pulled her close again and smiled into her hair.

"You know what else I would like?"

He whispered. Intrigued, she pulled away from him just far enough to see his face.

"What?"

His smile grew and he kissed the top of her head chastely.

"You coming downstairs and sleeping in our bed. Not the guest bed or the couch...our bed. It's lonely there without you...and now that you're here, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight."

She nodded into his chest, smiling at the immense joy she felt at being in his arms again.

"I think I can make that happen, Captain."

Without warning, he scooped her up into his arms and turned back to the elevator.

"Well then, my dear: welcome home."


	2. Gentle Peck - Daddy Confessions

Steve was desperately afraid that he was going to hurt her.

Not his wife. He'd gotten over that fear a long time ago.

His daughter on the other hand...she was a different story.

Having come into the world at an astonishing 9 lbs 8 oz, Isabelle Jacqueline-Marie Rogers may have been large for a baby, but was painfully small for a human. He was always worried, no matter what he did, that he was going to hurt her. With his strength, it wouldn't take much to do serious damage, and he took great care not to put himself in situations where he could accidentally hurt her. However, once he really got to looking at her, all of the anxiety went away, if only for a few minutes.

She had a full head of brown hair, which he secretly hoped would become red like her mother's. She had ice blue eyes, the same as him. Those she can keep, he thought to himself. She had baby soft skin, all ten fingers and toes, and a slight curiosity to her that kind of reminded him of Bucky, who was a few floors up from them, trying to work up the courage to come and see the baby. He was prepared to ask him if he wanted to be her God-Father and hoped that he said yes. He couldn't imagine anyone else looking after his sweet family if, God forbid, something were to happen to him. He smiled as he watched her stretch her little arms above her head as she yawned, which he took as a sign to put her down in her bassinette so she could sleep peacefully. Once he had done so, he couldn't resist taking a few minutes to really look at her. Suddenly, he just started talking from his heart, trying to get all of his anxieties off his chest.

"Hi, Issy...it's daddy. I...First of all, I love you. Your momma did such a good job bringing you into the world and I'm so proud of her...and I'm so happy to finally have you here, I really am... I never thought I'd have this...a wife, a beautiful baby...I thought my chances were blown when I crashed that plane into the ocean. But your mama and all of our friends gave me a reason to live again, a reason to wake up in the morning. Now you get to be a part of that too."

He had had a hard time admitting what he was about to admit to anyone, including Hilly. He quickly glanced around and, when he knew that no one would overhear him, he reached into the little crib and took her baby hand in his impossibly large one.

"Issy...I'm so scared that I'm going to mess this up. That you'll grow up and resent me for something or that you'll be used against me like your mother has been...so many things could go wrong...but I am choosing to believe that there is much more good in the world than bad, and that, even though I won't be perfect and I know it, I'll be a father you can be proud of. My sweet baby girl...I will always fight for you. You will never know a day of pain if I have anything to do with it. I'll teach you right and wrong, and show you how to fight for what you believe in. I'll show you how to ride a bike and throw a punch. I'll teach you that the sky is the limit and that you can do anything you put your mind to, no matter what people say. I'll tell you stories of how a little kid from Brooklyn became a hero...and how you can be a hero too. I'll tell you all about how I met your mother, and how we fell in love in three days and got married in 3 months, and most importantly, I'll tell you all about how you don't have to be anything like me or your mother if you don't want to be. You will be free to forge your own path and be whoever you want to be. Your mama and me, we'll set an example on how to be the best person you can be, but we'll leave the rest up to you. I hope that's good enough for you baby...because it's all I have. Issy...you have your whole life ahead of you, and I can't wait to see what you do with it.

He leaned down and kissed her on the head as gently as he could.

" I love you, Isabelle Jacqueline-Marie Rogers. Sleep well."

He whispered and smiled when the baby girl scrunched up her little hands and then relaxed into sleep.


	3. Forehead Kiss - What We Stand to Loose

"I'm sorry Dad..."

Steve threw his phone across the room, watching as it shattered on the wall and fell in pieces to the floor.

Crossbones had done the unthinkable. He hurt my daughter... Steve thought. Now, he had to pay.

He was long gone by now, of course. There's not a chance he'd have stuck around to face him. He was a coward. A coward who killed children and ran away. He forced his way around the barricade in front of him and ran inside. He needed to see her, needed to at least try to save her. He needed to know that he had done everything he could to bring her home. A SHIELD agent fell into step with him and showed him the way. Steve was so focused, he couldn't hear much of what he said, but what he did hear stuck in his mind.

"She's still breathing sir. A medic is with her now. We aren't sure that we can save her, but we're sure as hell going to try."

He didn't even remember breaking into a run, but soon enough, he had fallen to his knees at her side.

"Issy...I'm here now, sweetie. Dad's here..."

He was mumbling, holding her cold hand in between his two intensely warm ones. He barely noticed her hand tighten around his thumb, but when he heard her coughing, he looked her in the eye.

"Dad..."

She whispered, and he leaned his forehead against hers, just like he did when she was younger.

"I'm here baby."

He said, choking on his words a little. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to end this way for her.

"Daddy...I tried to fight him. I promise I did...He was too big...too strong...and it hurt so much...I'm sorry..."

He choked on his sobs then, trying and failing to keep his heartbreak from her.

"No Issy... Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, baby girl. Nothing at all. You did so well. We're going to get you out of here. Charlie and your mom want to see you."

The medic's voice permeated his consciousness abruptly.

"Captain, the bullet missed her femoral artery, but she's losing a lot of blood. Can you help me put pressure on the wound? You're stronger than I am..."

He nodded and lifted his head, a look of determination crossing his features.

"Tell me what I need to do."

The medic talked him through the process, telling him to lay gauze down on the wound and then push down with the heel of his hand as hard as he could. He almost started crying again when he heard her cry out in pain, but if it would save her life, he would do it for as long as he needed to. The medic's voice entered his consciousness again and he had no choice but to focus his attention else where.

"Alright Captain. We're going to put this pressure bandage in place now. Keep holding pressure until I tell you to move. Then the bandage will do all the work while we get her out of here."

He nodded and prepared himself. As the medic pulled the bandage under her leg, his poor girl screamed at the movement, unprepared for it as she was. The medic mumbled his apologies and continued his work. Steve watched with bated breath, moving his hands as the medic wrapped the two ends of the bandage around her leg, effectively stopping the bleeding and circulation to her leg at the same time. Isabelle was a trooper, the only sign of her pain being the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

He moved up her body, taking her dirt covered hands in his bloody ones.

"You're gonna be fine, baby. I know it hurts, but we're gonna get you to the hospital. The doctors will get you all patched up, ok?"

He asked quietly. She nodded her head.

"Yeah...Can we get on that please?"

She asked, and he couldn't help but laugh. He turned to the medic and told him to prepare for transport. The medic, completely and entirely impressed with her determination, nodded his head and went to get a stretcher ready, leaving father and daughter alone for the first time since the chaos had begun. He took a moment to really look her over. Her face and chest were covered in bruises, her pant legs were tattered and torn, her left leg was covered in blood, and yet he had never been happier to see her. It meant she was alive. Dangerously hurt, but alive. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, reminding himself that he had gotten there in time.

"I'm so sorry baby..."

He whispered against her. He was startled when she coughed, thinking the worst. But when he heard her laugh break through the sputtering coughs, he relaxed a fraction.

"Get off the cross, dad. It's not like you pulled the trigger. I'll be ok..."

She said as she coughed again, this time spitting up blood. He gently ran the back of his hand across her face, trying not to get any more blood on her than there already was. He was looking at her intently, memorizing every bruise and injury he could see, already planning on enacting his revenge on Rumlow. He could run but he couldn't hide, and Steve wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon.


	4. Sleepy Hug - Melting Frozen Hearts

Isabelle Rogers-Thorson was going through her old hard drives when she found a video that made her smile and want to cry in equal measures.

It was the first video ever taken of her with her God-Father: Bucky Barnes. Also known as Seargent James Buchanan Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, WWII era sniper, and 20th-century ghost man. Her father had kept the grainy security footage for some reason, and she smiled when she remembered why.

Her dad told her once that it had taken him almost 6 months to hold her for the first time. He was terrified of hurting her and had refused until her aunt had "coincidentally" left the two of them alone together.

"I forgot that I made plans with Tony to work on updating his Iron Man suits! You have to watch her, Bucky. I know you're nervous, but you have no reason to be. She'll be fine."

Of course, no such plans had been made. Steve and Hilly had been in on it, and, before he knew it, he was alone with a sleeping baby he was afraid to touch. Walking around to the side of the pack and play that moved around the tower with the little girl, he looked down at her. She was a perfect hybrid of her parents, with the red hair of her mother and the piercing blue eyes of her father, she really was beautiful. More beautiful than he deserved. He had tried to explain it to his best friend, but the super soldier was insistent, and so was he. His metal arm was reason enough to keep any children away from him. It was a weapon, used to shed blood and kill innocent people. It had no place in the life of a child.

He was broken from his reverie when he heard her start crying. Her eyes were squished shut, and she was grasping at her blanket, trying to comfort herself and failing. All of his doubts went out the window, replaced with an unyielding urge to comfort her. Hesitantly, he reached down and laid his hand on her head, not even realizing that it wasn't his flesh one until it was too late. Her crying stopped almost immediately, going from loud wails to barely whimpers in what felt like seconds. He was shocked at how easy it was to be gentle with her. He was so convinced that he was going to hurt her that he never thought that he might be wrong. In fact, she had rolled over and taken his fingers in her small hands, eyes wide open with a gummy smile on her face. It melted his heart to see, it really did.

"Hi, Isabelle..."

He whispered, chuckling to himself when she tried to put his fingers in her mouth. He gently pulled his fingers away from her mouth, standing up so he could pick her up from her place below him. He was shocked at how normal it felt to be holding the little girl in his arms. It was like she was made to be there. Her eyes widened, and, for a moment, he was afraid she would start crying again, but it turns out that he had nothing to worry about. She was laughing at him. He rolled his eyes despite himself.

"You are just like your mother. Laughing at my misery..."

The little girl smiled her toothless smile at him and he was hooked. He walked over to the couch and sat down, shifting the little girl so that her head rested in on his shoulder. She was asleep in minutes. He rotated his body so that his back was against the armrest and his legs were stretched out in front of him. He chuckled to himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Decided that Steve was right, he quickly texted his best friend a picture of his vantage point.

 _Maybe you were right, punk._

The response was instant.

 _Of course, I was_ jerk _. Hilly is on her way to pick her up._

Bucky was shocked at how much he didn't want her to come yet.

 _I can keep her for a while. Give you guys some time to yourselves. I'll bring her up at dinner time._

Although Bucky couldn't see it, Steve's eyes had widened in shock. The blonde super-soldier motioned for his wife to come over and read it, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Hilly was just as shocked.

"Say yes, obviously! We've got to let Mandy know. She'll be thrilled!"

Steve nodded, quickly texting his oldest and best friend.

 _If you think you'll be ok...let us know if you need anything._

Back on the couch three floors below, Bucky smiled, looking between his phone and the little girl in his arms. Taking his flesh hand and running it down her back, he couldn't help but smile. This is not how he thought his day was going to go. He thought he'd be able to protect the little girl by keeping himself from her, but he was wrong. The best way he could protect this little angel in his arms was by fighting for her every day. Fighting for her future and for the world she would grow up in. At that moment, he decided that there was nowhere else he'd rather be, and nothing else he'd rather be doing.

As little Isabelle grew, it was discovered that her favorite place to be was curled up against her Uncle Bucky, head against his heart and arms around him. The former assassin could never say when it happened, but it became something he cherished.

When his own daughter was born two years later, he decided he liked it even more when he had Isabelle tucked up against his left side and Charlie on the right. They brought him peace. If after everything, he got this, he'd never take it for granted again.


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I got shoulder surgery last week, so it's going to take me a little while longer to update than usual. I can't type with my right hand because the sling I have to wear keeps me from doing so it takes a lot longer to type considering I'm not left hand dominant. Please bear with me, and know that I am writing as fast as I can! - KLM**


End file.
